1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to exercise machines, and in particular to a multifunction exercise machine with a roller carriage riding on an adjustable angle monorail, interchangeable body supports on the roller carriage, and pull cables which are connected to ergometric input-responsive variable resistance to simulate actual sports activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Swimming, nordic skiing, paddling, cycling, and other types of sports exercise require practice and training for best performance, especially when engaged in competition. Actually performing the sports activities when possible (overcoming obstacles such as adverse weather and inadequate access to facilities) provides focused exercise but doesn't offer an adequate opportunity to vary the resistance involved in carrying out the activity to produce increased strength.
There are many exercise devices available on the market for providing cardiovascular and muscular development, but most of them fail to produce a true simulation of the actual sports activity for which the exerciser is training. Part of the difficulty lies in trying to shape exercise equipment to allow the full range of body movement in the same form as in the sport. Another difficulty lies in trying to create resistance in the exercise equipment which simulates actual resistance encountered in a sports activity while in motion in the sport having overcome inertial resistance. Thirdly, the sensation and perception of actually moving as in the sport is missing in most prior art devices.
Exercise equipment is often boring and uninvolving when the exerciser repeats the same action over and over again while remaining in a stationary position on the equipment. In most equipment, the exerciser does not experience the motion experienced in the actual sports activity.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,848 provides an inclined adjustable monorail with rolling interchangeable body supports moving up and down the inclined monorail to provide body movement during exercise to simulate actual conditions and also provides variable weights attachable to the moving body supports for varying the strength requirement to increase muscular development and cardiovascular endurance. However, the pull system of the applicant's prior patent does not provide variable resistance and the patent does not provide a body support for canoe/kayak paddling, bicycling, full body motion nordic skiing (including arm and leg motion), and full body motion swimming (including arm and leg motion).